


Politeness

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You are dating the famous Steve Rogers! Kind of. It's hard to tell sometimes when he's so polite about... everything. Luckily for you Thor has a plan that might snap him out of it.





	Politeness

It was one of those rare occasions that saw you attending a party at the home of the infamous Tony Stark. An even rarer occurrence that you weren't flanked by the loyal puppy dog that was Steve Rogers. And still an even more impossibly rare scenario that saw you speaking to the god of thunder about your relationship problems.

Not that you would ever call them problems. No of course not.

Your half lidded eyes sought out the super soldier on the other side of the room. Dragged away by Bucky to try and explain something about the past to someone who probably didn't care.

Thor nodded his head slowly as he poured more red wine into your glass, so it almost reached the brim. You may have corrected him and told him the specific red wine glass that you were using was required to only be filled less than halfway, but Thor had seen you drink.

     "He's just..." You paused. There was no way to continue. You had been about to pose something as an insult â€“ but there was no way to insult Steve Rogers. No way to insult Captain America. "He's always such a perfect gentleman. Half the time I'm not even sure if we're dating."

Thor squinted at you for a moment. He looked back to Steve, then back to you, eyes getting even more squinty as he did so.

     "But... you _are_ dating." He stated matter-of-factly.

The god of thunder smiled at you as though the matter was all sorted now. Why were the dumb always in positions of power?

     "He's very _polite_." You tried to explain. "about... _everything_."

Realization.

     "Ah." Said Thor, with the slightest inclination of his head. "He hasn't bedded you."

You just about choked on your drink. Okay, Thor may have been in the ball park of the problem, but that was not even the main problem! Probably. Maybe.

     "He calls me ma'am. The last time we even held hands was two weeks ago and that was because we were crossing the road... I think?" A sigh punctuated your words, leaving you a deflated sack beside Thor at the bar. "Clint made a suggestive comment the other day and the only thing Steve had an issue with was his swearing."

You were a sad sack. A sad possibly boyfriendless sack.

     "You don't think he cares for you?"

     "I don't know what I think. But it sure does seem that way."

Thor nodded like he understood the problem and you were happy pretending that he did understand. You know you were being selfish, or something, but was it so much to ask for a little confirmation that Steve liked you? That he wasn't just taking you out and paying for your dinner once a week out of habit? He had never said he loved you. Yesterday he called you 'ma'am'.

Thor dramatically rose from his seat like a god of thunder rising from his seat. A massive arm wrapped around you and pulled you up as well, barely giving you enough time to drop your drained wine glass before you were engulfed by the huge man. His arms were around you, scandalously just below your waist and you could feel all of him pressing into you.

     "Thor?" you looked up at your friend in confusion, but he gazed back fiercely a total stranger to you now.

With one arm his grip tightened around your waist pushing your chests together and the other hand moved to caress your cheek. Your eyes just about bugged out of your head.

Had Thor gotten the wrong impression?? You were certainly not suggesting you needed physicality in _general_. You wanted some physical time with _Steve_. Or for _Steve_ to step up and act like a man in love. You certainly weren't looking to get groped by Thor at a random Tony party.

But as suddenly as Thor had latched onto you, was as sudden that he was off you and replaced with the vice like grip of Steve Rogers on your arm. Your boyfriend's pretty blue eyes were fire even as his grip on your arm softened.

Was it weird that this was the single best moment of your week?

     "Thor." Steve smiled at the god. It was tight and didn't reach his eyes. Not that Thor noticed. Thor was still staring at you like a man possessed. "You two getting cosy over here?"

His gaze softened as his eyes fell on you. Steve's eyes always had all the care and concern for you in the world and it made your breath hitch in your throat. But care and concern were the same thing as love, right?

As though he could sense the drama happening at his event, Tony chose this moment to join your little group. His calculating gaze drifted from Steve's tight grip on your wrist to Thor's passionate gaze. He looked between all parties involved, trying to think of the worst possible thing to say in that moment.

     "Did I miss something or did everyone swap girlfriends?"

Steve opened his mouth to say something that probably would have de-escalated the situation but he was beaten to speaking by the increasingly insane Thor.

     "Our children will be beautiful." Thor declared proudly, eyes tracing your curves in your dress. You suddenly felt very exposed.

The permanent line between Steve's eyebrows that you had always wanted to stroke deepened all the more. "What the fuck did you just say?"

     "LANGUAGE, Captain!"

Tony's words were ignored as usual.

     "I bet you taste amazing."

You weren't quite sure how it went down, but suddenly Thor was flat on his back and you were being dragged away by Steve, his hand tight on your hip pulling you into his chest as you moved through the gathering crowd.

You peaked back behind you and saw Thor being helped up by Tony. The god looked back to his normal self now, and as your eyes met he winked slyly at you.

     "What is wrong with him tonight?!" Steve was muttering furiously. "You think you know a guy." He turned to you, and his guilt made you feel guilty, "I'm so sorry I left you alone with him... you think you know a guy."

With a sheepish smile you wondered if Thor was aware that he had basically sacrificed his relationship with Steve to make you feel better about your own.

Oh well, it could all be blamed away tomorrow by hormones and alcohol anyway.

His hand hadn't left your hip even as you made it out onto the balcony - the furthest point from the bar. It was colder outside and without missing a step Steve shed his jacket and placed it over your shoulder. You felt more than a little glad about that fact as you snuggled closer to your boyfriend. Steve squeezed your hip in answer, but it was short lived as he quickly whirled you around to face him, his eyes filled with worry.

Steve cupped your cheeks with his hands and tilted you to face him. "Did he hurt you?" he asked seriously. "I'd kill him if he hurt you."

You didn't doubt it. Thor may have gone a little overboard when he tried to help a pal out. You had been genuinely terrified for a minute there before Steve appeared.

     "He didn't hurt me, Steve." Your hands moved to cover his own over your cheeks. "I'm fine now... with you."

     "I guess that's just what happens when your girl is as irresistible as mine."

Steve grinned as he placed a cheeky kiss on your lips. The simple act and compliment made you blush way more than Thor's crazy antics had before. This was enough for now. You smiled shyly back at Steve, and made a mental note to thank Thor later.


End file.
